we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Appearances
Daisy has appeared in more than 60 games to date, from 1989 to 2017! She is the second most prominent female video game character in terms of appearances, only behind Princess Peach. As one of the most iconic Super Mario characters, she has had several main roles in various fan-made games and other licences don't hesitate to use her image. She also is a subject of numerous mods which allow her to be present in some games in which she isn't officially. At a Glance Below are some general series of games that Daisy has appeared in. For a detailed list of each individual game, please scroll down beyond this section. Fortune Street Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Kart Mario Party Mario Strikers Mario & Luigi Super Mario Land Official Video Games Here are Daisy's appearances in the games created by Nintendo and/ or playable on Nintendo systems (with sometimes Sega, Camelot or Hudson for example). To conclude this part, Daisy appears in 69 games! Out of these 69 games, she is playable in 54 games. However, Daisy has only been playable in spin-off games, and Super Mario Land is the only mainstream appearance of Daisy. Other Here are other games, movies, books and "official" media in which Daisy appeared. Super Mario-Kun Daisy has been featured at least twice in Super Mario-Kun. She appears in a 4-koma strip with both Mario and Peach. Peach yells at Mario, jealous of the relationship between him and Daisy. Daisy also appears in Volume 26 of Super Mario-Kun, where she appears in Luigi's imagination. PeachVsDaisyMarioKun.jpg|Daisy in a 4-koma strip SupamariokunDaisy.jpg|Daisy in Super Mario-Kun Volume 26 Kodansha's Super Mario Kodansha's Super Mario, also known as KC Mario or Kodansha Deluxe, was a Mario manga from the late 1980's to the late 1990's in Japan. Daisy was a semi-recurring character and appears alongside other characters like Peach. Daisy is said to act very tomboyish in her appearances in this manga. She seems to have a friendly rivalry with Peach, unlike in the games where they are best friends. Daisy appeared in several volumes of this manga. She appears in the Super Mario Land, Dr. Mario, NES Open Tournament Golf, Super Mario Kart, and Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins adaptions. In the Dr. Mario adaption, Daisy is seen helping Mario and Peach destroy the laughing virus. In the NES Open Tournament Golf adaption, Daisy and Peach are seen golfing together, despite not being playable in the actual game. In the Super Mario Land 2 adaption, Wario ends up kidnapping Daisy at some point in the story. In the Super Mario Kart adaption, Daisy has a few cameos in the first volume. In the second volume, she is turned into a mermaid, but is reverted back to normal at the end. Mario Party 4 Manga Daisy appears several times in this manga series based on Mario Party 4: Nintendo Of America website In September 2017, Daisy appears alongside Peach in the Shop section of the website: Super Mario Bros. (Movie) See Super Mario Bros. (Movie) Daisy appeared in the Super Mario Bros movie as one of the main protagonists. Her design resembles that of Peach's, but her and Luigi share an interest in each other. Wreck-it Ralph In the 2012 animation movie Wreck-it Ralph, two girls can be seen walking in Game Central Station with Chun-Li. When the movie was first released into theaters, many people believed these girls were Daisy and Rosalina. However, these two girls look nothing like them. Mario Hanafuda Mario Hanafuda is a deck of Japanese playing cards. It has been created for the 30 years of Super Mario. Daisy has her own card, she's referenced in the month of March as one of the main women of the Super Mario universe (along with Peach, Toadette and Rosalina). Nintendo 3DS Daisy has once been referenced in the Nintendo e-Shop of the Nintendo 3DS in the recommendation section: Daisy is present on the Mario character's screen theme. Nintendo Comic System Daisy also appeared in the Game Boy comics in her old style; she's held in captivity by Tatanga and calls for Mario to save her. Miitomo On July 28th, 2016, Miitomo released Mario clothes which could be obtainable in Miitomo Drop. The two themes are based on Mario & Friends as well as Bowser & Friends. The Mario & Friends theme has shirts based on Mario, Peach, Rosalina, and Toad. Luigi and Daisy appear in the background despite not having shirts based on them. It is unknown if Daisy will receive a shirt based on her in the future. A better view: Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition Daisy and Peach's artwork from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is featured on one of the pages in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2017. IMG 0566.jpg IMG 0564.jpg MAD (Cartoon) The cartoon show known as MAD had a segment which featured several video game characters, mainly from Nintendo. None of the characters resemble their actual appearances, including Daisy. Instead of her usual yellow and orange dress, Daisy wears a green dress and her hair is brown. One episode had a segment named Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus, a crossover of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid books and Kid Icarus. Daisy appears twice in the segment. She doesn't have a speaking role, but she is heard laughing with Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. Daisy is seen alongside Peach and Zelda. They are first seen eating lunch in the cafeteria, and the main characters Pit and Kirby want to eat lunch with them. Peach says that they can eat with them if they get Bowser, Wario, and Ganon to stop bothering them. Daisy is seen again at the end of the segment after Pit defeats Mega Man, Sonic, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong in a Super Smash Bros-like battle. You can watch the full segment here. Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_Icarus.jpg|Daisy in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus Trivia * Daisy has been in different classes from Peach more often than Luigi and Mario have been put in different classes. * An image of Luigi, Peach, and Toad together in Super Mario Bros. Print World mistakenly refers to the image as "Mario & Daisy". * An image of Daisy was found grouped with the graphic files for the posters in the files of Luigi's Mansion. The image is a cropped version of the artwork used for Daisy in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, while this could hint to Daisy making an appearance in Luigi's Mansion, the image's file name was labeled Test.bti, meaning it could've been used as a temporary placeholder texture. Daisy Luigi's Masion.png|The image of Daisy found in the files of Luigi's Mansion Daisy64LM.png|The original artwork Category:Navigation Category:Games